The present invention generally relates to a pressurized refill for a pen. More specifically, the present invention relates to a sealed plug having a valve for use in selectively pressurizing a pen refill as well as sealing the refill.
It is, of course, generally known to provide a writing instrument with ink therein, commonly referred to as a pen. Often, pens are provided with a cartridge or a refill such that when the ink within the pen or refill is fully depleted, only the refill requires replacement. As a result, a number of decorative pen housings can be provided to receive a standard refill so that the housing can be repeatedly used, and replacement of the refill only is required.
It is also generally known to provide a refill with ink therein that is constantly acted upon by gas pressure. Such refills, when in use within pens, allow for a smooth and continuous flow of ink regardless of the orientation of the pen itself. However, such pressurized pen refills are typically only sealed at an end of the refill. Therefore, the gas pressurizing the refill slowly leaks from the refill rendering the ink refill inoperative or, at least, less effective.
Further, recharging of the refill with gas is often impossible or difficult to achieve. Therefore, after the gas is discharged from the refill or .substantially reduced, the refill may become inoperative. This results in a substantially shorter shelf-life for the refill.
A need, therefore, exists for an improved refill having a valved core plug and at least one seal peripherally extending around the plug. Further, an improved method for recharging a refill with a gas is also required.